A Birthday to Remember
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: AU Bellarke one shot. Bellamy isn't really into Birthdays but Octavia and the gang always force him to do something. This time, it's a club night at their favorite meeting place, Arkadia. Clarke buys him socks, he thinks he might love her. Unfortunately, Finn is back on the scene. Is that enough to stop Bellamy telling his Princess how he feels?... probably not.


**_AU Bellarke one shot. I own nothing. Leave a wee review and let me Know what you think. If you have any ideas for fun one shots, send them my way. Cheers, until next time!_**

* * *

 **A Birthday to Remember**

 _ **Octavia's Apartment**_

Raven , Octavia and Murphy are collected in Octavia's compact sitting room for Bellamy's 'small' birthday party. Bellamy insisted that his sister was only allowed to plan a gathering of a few people if anything at all and of course Octavia ignored him and invited all their friends.

Not long after this 'small gathering' was organised, the gang got wind that DJ ALI was doing an exclusive one night gig in town on the same night, at their favorite club, Arkadia. Naturally they decided they have to go but more importantly, someone needs to get Bellamy on board.

It's not that Bellamy hates clubs, because he doesn't. He likes drinking and moving to a beat as much as the next guy but it's more the fact he doesn't like birthday celebrations in general, for himself anyway. He just isn't a fan of making a big fuss. Plus, the others know how stubborn he can be about plans changing, especially at the last minute.

If it were up to him, he would have stayed at his own place and drank beer and watched some movies or something, hence why his friends are trying to nominate someone to break the news to him.

Murphy laughs "I will just get him drunk and then convince him to go to the club later. Sorted."

Raven Scoffs "Bellamy only bows down to his princess. Get Clarke on board and he will follow."

Octavia spits with a dark laugh "Even now he is 'seeing' Echo."

* * *

Bellamy is in the kitchen, preparing some snacks when the door bell rings and in walks Clarke. As she enters the sitting room she is immediately pounced on by the party plotters. After they explain the situation she sighs "he's made snacks." To which the others only growl in response.

She grabs his present from her bag and continues through to the kitchen to give the birthday boy a quick hug and hands him over the gift she got him.

He scowls, "I told you not to bother with a gift Princess" she laughs (ignoring his chosen nickname for her) "Every year I dismiss this request Bell, suck it up and open it."

Bellamy opens the present with a grin that he tries hard to compress. It's a frame with a photo of the whole gang at Bellamy's birthday party the year prior (which was a game night at Clarke's)and a pack of socks because she knows he never buys them and every time he is at her apartment and takes his shoes off it really grinds her gears if his toes are on show. Deep down he knows she will hate the holes and care enough to buy him more... every year. Being honest, he prefers her to buy him socks and things because it means a lot that she cares and it also means she isn't spending too much money on him so it works out for them both in his eyes.

He hands her a bud light and gives her a quick thank you kiss for the lovely prize, even although her company each year is present enough for him. As he steps away from her, he notices she is wearing a tight black dress that plunges at the neck line, showing off a handful of cleavage, paired with black converse. He Gulps, stopping his eyes from wandering up and down her slim figure too many times. He adds "You look great."

Clarke blushes and whispers (half flattered, half trying to change the subject from her appearance) "Thanks, You know they want to go to Arkadia tonight right?" knowing her pal will already be aware of their plans. I mean they aren't the most subtle.

He giggles "Yeah we are all going i guess, I am just gonna make them eat this gauc and argue about how to ask me to go, first." he pops a tortilla chip dipped in homemade guacamole into her mouth and uses his finger to wipe the corner of her lips where some tries to make it's way down her chin.

She replies still munching "You want to go?"

Bellamy shrugs "I guess, do you?" To which she smiles and nods.

He continues "If it is terrible, we can always walk along to the bowling ally and leave the kids to it."

Clarke lightly nudges him on the shoulder as she reaches for another chip and dip, she exclaims "Kids? I am only a year older than your sister and Murphy old man."

Bellamy chuckles "Come on, let's go put them out their misery."

* * *

After the team knows Bellamy is cool with going "out out" they continue their pre-game and wait for the others to turn up before they head out to the club.

They sing happy birthday with the cake Clarke bought (she can't bake), much to Bellamy's dismay.

Then later, Clarke sits sprawled over one sofa, legs perched on Bellamy's lap. Murphy and Raven are on the floor teasing each other as per usual. Octavia is roosting on Lincoln's knee, kissing him every so often. Monty and Miller are laughing / demolishing the rest of Bellamy's snacks in the coffee table proximity.

Suddenly Octavia bolts upright, giving her boyfriend a fright as her phone vibrates, "It's Finn and Jasper in the group chat asking when we are heading to the club."

Clarke can feel Bellamy tense under her resting legs at the mention of her ex-boyfriend/on again and off again boyfriend, Finn. She cringes as she was hoping Finn wouldn't come due to him and Bellamy not always seeing eye to eye.

Clarke sits up in an attempt to make Bellamy relax again, he fake smiles and heads through to the kitchen for another round of beers.

She follows him and explains "I didn't think he would come."

Bellamy scoffs "Why are you even seeing that jerk again?". His abrupt change in mood catches her off guard, she weakly retaliates " Oh you can talk! You are seeing Echo after everything she done to Octavia and me in high school!"

Their friends in the other room go quiet despite being used to this same argument most nights they go out.

Bellamy spits " Oh grow up Princess , you aren't in high school anymore! and I certainly ain't." Clarke steps back shocked. His face softens, seeing that she is hurt. Just then the door bell rings and in bounces Jasper with Finn in tow. Clarke quickly wipes away the tears that threatened to fall from her grassy green eyes and hurries through to the sitting room to greet them cheerfully. Everyone else trying not to feel awkward, start to talk over the top of each other, until Bellamy follows suit and returns with everyone's beers.

Finn halfheartedly wishes Bellamy a Happy Birthday and sits down where Bellamy was earlier, he pulls at Clarke's hand encouraging her to sit almost on top of him. Clarke makes eye contact with Bellamy as she plops obediently down next him. Bellamy grunts in anger but hides it well and casually sits down next to Murphy who is still sitting fairly close to Raven on the floor.

Raven mutters to Octavia "and in three , he will go back into the kitchen and call Echo." Octavia sighs knowingly and counts 3...2...1 in her head until the older Blake suddenly stands up and goes through to her kitchen, pulls out his cell phone and invites Echo to Arkadia.

* * *

 _ **The Club**_

The team luckily manages to grab a booth that fits everyone in. Which Bellamy prefers because he likes to have a meeting point if anyone gets abandoned on the dancer floor or whatever.

The music blares in Bellamy's ears and he realizes he only likes the club when he is with Clarke... yeah she was there but he would prefer to actually be speaking to her. He decides to make peace as he sees the blonde beauty standing over at the bar. He squeezes past all the sweat covered dancers and approaches her, intending to buy them both a shot as a make up ploy. She turns just as he reaches her, with two jagerbombs in hand. She half smiles, awaiting his response.

She is surprised at his sudden materialization but then smiles "I bought you a 'let's make up, it's your birthday shot', sorry about earlier Bell. Clubbing isn't the same if we aren't making fun of all the dancers whilst being as equally appalling together."

Bellamy smiles "I swear to god, I literally came over here to do the same thing. Plus I was a jerk earlier, sorry Princess." He lightly kisses her on the cheek and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as his plump lips graze lightly over her skin. Bellamy without realizing licks his lip slightly as if he can taste the heat from her face. Clarke trying to hide her flustered state, proceeds to hand him the shot and they do it on the count of three.

They chat for a few minutes. "chat" means to scream at each other over the music. Bellamy insists on buying another shot, so they are even, of course, but also because he wants to make make most of having Clarke on her own.

The club continues to get busier as the pair stand laughing in their own little bubble at the long, crowded bar. As usual, Bellamy moves so Clarke's back is pressed against the bar and his back is facing out to crowd. This way he takes the brunt of any drunk's bashing around impatiently to be served.

Clarke's smaller frame is protected by his own.

As if in slow motion Bellamy is suddenly shoved against her by someone in the mess of people. He puts his arms around her and places them on the bar. Their bodies are momentarily pressed together as time seems to stop. Clarke feels her best friends breath quicken slightly against her face. She is unable to flinch in case she misses one of his movements. Their eyes meet as their foreheads almost touch. Bellamy's insides burn as he notices her bite her bottom lip. Suddenly, all he can think about is kissing her. Kissing her all over, making her skin burn and her insides ache with pleasure. He wants his best friend. Bellamy Blake wants Clarke Griffin. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he places one hand steady on the bar and his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her in close. Clarke seems to literally miss a heartbeat as her breath catches.

Just as her body relaxes against his, and he moves closer (if that is even possible) but unfortunately, she is suddenly awaken from her jager-induced happiness thanks to someone calling her name.

"Clarke! Clarke it's your round!" Shouts a slightly drunk Finn from a few people away. Clarke goes ridged as Bellamy basically jumps away from her and disappears into the crowd.

She shakily waves to her Ex and orders them another round. When she finally gets back to the booth Clarke frantically looks for Bellamy. Unable to locate him she begins to panic as she knows that he is likely to be panicking up about whatever the hell that was back there. Unaware that her tall friend has approached from behind "Clarke..."

She twirls around to face him and he continues "I'm sorry about..." she cuts him off "You wanna dance?" To which he nods.

Usually they shake their heads and jump up and down, have a really good laugh and just go full on embarrassing on the dance floor. Bellamy used to hate it. He used to be pretty stiff but whenever Clarke is upset she asks him to turn his music up so they can "dance off their worries". So he has had some practice to perfect his embarrassing shapes over the years.

They didn't jump around though. Not this time. This time was different. They were suddenly swallowed up by the masses of dancers around them.

Bellamy couldn't tell if it was the music pounding in his chest or if his heart was about to explode but as Clarke takes his hands in her own he simply cannot contain a grin from ear to ear. Her skin was soft against his. They swayed from side to side and got closer and closer in the process.

Bellamy Shouts "Echo"

Clarke shocked repeats "Echo?"

"I asked her to come tonight you know, after our fight." Clarke nods not surprised.

He continues "What should I do Clarke?"

She blinks, panicking, remembering about _his brunette_ , noting he called her by her name and not Princess which makes her panic even more for some reason. She drops his hands and his shoulders instantly slump.

He follows her eyes that meet Finn's in the crowd and then he steps away from her. Bellamy may want Clarke but she chose Finn. In fact she always chooses Finn. Does she even know that Bellamy wants to be an option? Shit, well she does now.

Clarke shouts "Go have fun with Echo." The words hit him like bullets. Suddenly he sees red. She was the one who asked him to dance. He was going to apologize and put their 'moment' behind them. She is the one who took his hands so tightly. She is the one who keeps running after her cheating Ex. Bellamy stands watching her walk away, through the crowd in order to meet Finn, enraged at how quickly he went from feeling a million bucks to utter crap. He is unable to move as if concrete surrounds him.

As Clarke walks away she tells herself to turn back, she shuns herself for walking away, for panicking but her legs just keep ploughing though the crowd away from Bell.

* * *

Bellamy still motionless , watches her, enraged with himself for letting her walk away. He shuns himself for bringing up Echo and ruining his moment to grab her.

She stops.

Why?

He looks beyond her to see Echo. Is she looking at Echo?

No. She's looking at fucking Finn.

FINN.

* * *

Bellamy's anger destroys all rational thoughts in his head. "That bastard" he spits into the air. No one around him aware of what an angry Blake is capable of.

Finn inches away from Clarke has his hands all over another girl. He seems to be trying to explain something to her and laughs... laughs?! Bellamy tries to read his lips but fails.

He kind of makes out the word "Threesome?" but is unsure.

"THREESOME?"

* * *

Clarke is slightly teary eyed but not surprised. In fact, she's not sure if the fears are from Finn being constant dick and her constantly putting up with it or if the wetness was because she just walked away from Bellamy. She realizes it's the latter but this makes her suddenly remember that Bellamy is behind her (where she left him) and spins around to check if he seen any of this crap. "Shit" she thinks to herself. He did see it. His eyes look straight through her and burn into Finn's back. She shakes her head and tries to smile in order to calm him down.

He's coming towards her now. Well, actually it seems like he is going to go through her so she has to try stop him. "Bell stop, we aren't even dating. He can do what he wants."

"No, he fucking can't."

She pleas and hurries towards him, grabbing at his tall frame "Bellamy please can we just leave. Go bowling. It's your birthday after all! Please."

Even in his rage,he softy moves her out the way before continuing his charge at the Bastard who keeps breaking his Princesses heart.

* * *

Clarke watches helplessly as Bellamy charges towards her Ex. She is shitting herself and she is sure Finn will be as soon as he realizes who is behind him. She cringes as she notices Echo in the distance. A twinge of guilt runs through her veins. Echo is here to see Bellamy... who Clarke nearly kissed tonight... twice. Echo's face burrows with confusion as she watches the horror scene unfold in front of her.

Bellamy grabs Finn by the shoulders and effortlessly throws him off to the side of the dance floor. Bellamy drops himself down to Finn's level on the floor and punches him in the face... twice. Blood explodes from his nose... broken Clarke notes.

She shakes herself out of shock and runs towards Bellamy. She grabs him and pulls him to his knees. "I'm sorry." she whispers. She sees water glisten in his eyes, under the neon lights so pulls his face into her chest, knowing he doesn't like to show these kinds of emotions.

Miller and Jasper run to help Finn up and Octavia starts yelling at Bellamy, he ignores her and lets his face sink further into Clarke's stomach.

Finn stands pinching his gushing nose "Blake who the fuck do you think you are?"

Bellamy stands (now composed) and pushes Finn against the wall. The guys move to intervene but Murphy stops them, knowing whatever is said here, needs to be said.

"If you ever hurt Clarke again I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to have threesome's with anyone else ever again, never mind her, you absolute waste of space."

* * *

Finn and the new object of his affection swiftly leave after this. Bellamy has a quick word with the bouncer who knows him and lets him off with a warning... again.

He tries to find her but can't.

Echo stops him mid-search. He sighs.

"Your in love with her aren't you?"

His face goes red and his throat dry.

Echo smiles "I hope that one day someone will look at me the way you look at her every day Bellamy Blake. Go after her or you will be going on like this forever."

Bellamy smiles apologetically and quickly hugs her before running outside to find Clarke.

* * *

Breathless, the cold air hits him as he frantically searches outside for the trainee doctor.

Murphy approaches from the smoking area, hands him a cigarette and explains " She's gone dude. Octavia said her and Lincoln are walking her home."

Bellamy slumps against the bricked wall of Arkadia and sighs as Murphy offers a lighter.

Bellamy asks "Why would she not ask me to walk her home, like I normally do?"

Murphy half laughs "She is probably embarrassed... I take it he done something to her again."

Bellamy tells Murphy what happened and to his surprise Murphy replies "Go speak to her man. Your her person."

Bellamy is embarrassed to ask but asks anyway "What if it doesn't work?"

His friend takes the last draw of his cigarette and explains "If you don't try, you'll never know Blake."

Murphy begins to walk back inside and flicks his cigarette away. Bellamy now back on his high horse shouts "What about Raven?" half in jest, half in seriousness. He thinks if Murphy can give such good advise surely he should be able to practice what he preaches.

Murphy shouts back grinning "I'll jump if you jump?!"

Bellamy beams "DEAL!" and throws away his stub and marches off to Clarke's Apartment Building.

* * *

Clarke Closes the door behind her and leans against it, thankful that her friends did not insist on coming inside. She kicks off her shoes and throws her jacket on the floor. Then makes her way to the kitchen and opens a beer. Fuck it.

Leaning against the counter she can't help but wonder what Bellamy was thinking right now. He will probably be pissed she didn't let him walk her home. She was embarrassed that she was the cause of that scene. Maybe if she just kissed him back there, he wouldn't have hit Finn and then he would finally know how she feels about him.

A knock on the door wakes her from her thoughts. She slowly makes her way back to the entrance of her home, not keen on seeing who was waiting there for her. Octavia? or worse Finn maybe?

Before she makes it to the door, it swings open and there stands Bellamy Blake, panting as if he ran here.

She doesn't dare move until he explains himself.

"Clarke Griffin, I love you. I am in love with you. I'm pretty sure I have been since the first day we met. I thought you deserved better but I'm now prepared to give you everything I can. When I am not with you, I'm thinking of you and when I am with you, all I want to do is kiss you. You are funny and you are beautiful. I'm pretty sure you make me a better person and I am sorry for all the times I have been a jerk. Please give me a chance. I can't promise to fix all of your problems but I can promise that you won't have to face them all alone."

His palms go sweaty and his mouth stutters as if trying to momentarily take it all back. Clarke steps forwards, choosing her words carefully. "Don't make me wait any longer then Bellamy Blake."

He hesitates , as if scared to undo their friendship and so she desperately exclaims "Kiss me then."

He removes the space between them and grabs her waist, she gasps for air as if she has been waiting for this forever. He pulls her in and kisses her passionately. For minutes but it only feels like seconds for them. They stop for air and her hands travel down his body, to his damp lower back. Bellamy 's hand move playfully down the black material of her dress until he touches her thigh. The heat from her skin burns his. Clarke pushes him against the hallway wall and kisses his neck before leading him through to her bedroom. The light is off but she flicks it on, just a moment before he effortlessly throws her onto her bed and takes off his shirt.

The light emphasizes his muscles and her body aches in anticipation for what follows, now, tomorrow... any day she is with Bellamy Blake.

He loves her and she loves him.

It is now or never.

This is happening and she thanks the gods that it's now.


End file.
